


Whispers of Love

by Prettywitchiusaka



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Day 3, F/M, Love Letters, Royai Week 2018, Secret Relationship, Shakespearean Sonnets, Valentine's Day, Whispers, royaiweek18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettywitchiusaka/pseuds/Prettywitchiusaka
Summary: Every year, Riza would send an anonymous rose to Roy for Valentine’s Day. Now it’s his turn to surprise her.





	Whispers of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: A short little drabble I came up with this afternoon. Enjoy!

Every Valentine’s Day, Riza Hawkeye would leave a single, red rose on the desk of her superior officer, Colonel Roy Mustang. She would tie a red bow on the stem, to let him know it was the same person each time, and attach a note that read;

 

_My love is as a fever longing still,_

_For that which longer nursery the disease;_

_Feeding on that which doth preserve the ill,_

_The uncertain sickly appetite to please._

 

It was short, sweet and to the point. The perfect verse to express her unending, undying love and desire for him no matter what he thought of himself. A whisper of love through words of a great poet, and a gift that someone as well read as him would not only get, but appreciate.

 

What she never expected, though, was the exact same rose to be waiting at her desk this Valentine’s morning.

 

She’d been dating the Colonel in secret for awhile now, and had been more open with him than in the past. But this she’d decided to keep to herself, her own little secret that no one was to know about. Not even him.

 

Yet here it was; an exact replica of the roses she’d sent him anonymously for years. Only instead of a poetry verse typed on a piece of paper, it was scrawled out in messy handwriting on a small delivery card. Handwriting she knew belonged only to her Colonel.

 

Before she could even think about scolding him for being so careless, she was taken in by what he’d written. It said;

 

_And summer’s lease hath all too short a date:_

_Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,_

_And often is his gold complexion dimmed,_

_By chance, or nature’s changing course untrimmed:_

_By thy eternal summer shall not fade,_

_Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow’t,_

_Nor shall death brag thou wanderlust in his shade._

 

A just like that, a smile formed on Riza’s face. She couldn’t stay mad at him after that. He’d answered her whisper with one of his own; one where he not apologized for not being able to take her out like they’d planned, but also expressed his own undying love and devotion to her. It was the best gift she could ask for.

 

She was still going to have to talk to him about being more subtle about who it was from for next year, though.

 

The End


End file.
